


Tiny Love

by LittleRocker



Series: Little Talks (tumblr one shots/drabbles or plot bunnies) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short Stories, Teasing, drabbles i think, much fluff, they’re dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocker/pseuds/LittleRocker
Summary: Previously posted on tumblr.7 drabbles (kind of) featuring Robb and Theon being stupid and in love.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Little Talks (tumblr one shots/drabbles or plot bunnies) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. “Come on, baby, up to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Robb.” Theon says, shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder lightly. He’s been studying all day, the poor boy, and now he had fallen asleep with his face in the books, while still sitting on his desk chair. He’s going to have an exam soon and he just can’t help but being anxious all the time. Like he’s not motherfucking Robb Stark and won’t pass it with full marks, tsk.

Theon is proud of his boyfriend: he’s proud he’s studying, he’s proud he’s so good at college, he’s proud he’s going to be an excellent teacher, one day soon. But this is too much: it’s 1am and yes, it’s Friday night, but they both know he would have woken up at 6 in the morning to studying everything all over again as a “quick check up” as Robb uses to call it. And right now, he just needs some sleep.

“Huh? What?” Robb blinks a few times, then opens his big blue eyes. They look almost grey right now, blame it on the soft abat-jour lightening the books only.

Theon runs a hand through his boyfriend’s hair: “it’s late babe, you gotta go to bed” he softly whispers

Robb blinks again, once, twice, three times. Then he shakes his head: “No, I have to study” but he yawns, loudly, and feels the urge to rub his eyes.

Theon’s hand goes from his boyfriend’s hair to his cheek and caresses it softly: “What you have to do now is get some sleep, handsome”

Robb pouts, and points at his sheets and notebooks: “I just need to revise this one thing and...”

“Hush. You’ve been studying for days. I barely get to see my boyfriend anymore and we live under the same roof. If you want to study the best you can, you need to be well rested first.” Theon bows down lightly to kiss Robb’s forehead, gently.

Robb sighs, then looks up at him: “I guess you’re right” he finally admits.

Theon smirks: “Of course I’m right, I’m always right.” He ignores his boyfriend’s puff and stretches out his hand for him to grab it: “Come on baby, up to bed.” He whispers.

Robb grabs his hand, and lets himself being led towards the bed, a few steps away from the desk he’s been sitting in front of all day.

Theon helps him getting undressed, until he’s wearing his boxers only. They both crawl inside the bed and Theon is surprised by how hard Robb’s grip around his body is, despise his tiredness. He smiles, quickly brushing Robb’s curls away from his forehead and resting another kiss on it: “Goodnight, love of my life” he says, lovingly, caressing Robb’s cheek with his thumb. But the love of his life is already sound asleep.


	2. “Oh, fuck off.”

“So let me get this straight.” Robb begins.   
  
Theon shrugs: “There’s actually nothing straight about this but yeah, go on”

“This is really not the moment to be an idiot, Greyjoy” Robb scolds him, because he still can’t believe it. And he can’t believe how Theon can’t understand what he did wrong.

His fiancée rolls his eyes, and Robb would most likely slap his beautiful face, but he decides there’s still time for that and now it’s time to explain himself, since Theon can’t get there by himself, apparently: “So, you tried to hit on me while you were drunk at Sansa and Margaery’s engagement party.”

Theon slaps his hands on his tights in exasperation: “You don’t even remember this! Asha told you!”

Robb’s eyes widens: “So what?! You’re engaged and you were trying to get laid with someone else!”

“It was still you, you idiot!”

“But you didn’t know that!” Robb yells, just as loudly.

Theon’s dark eyes widens as well: “So what?! It was still you! It’s basically the proof I couldn’t cheat on you even if I wanted to!”

“Oh fuck off!” Robb snaps: so what if it was still him? Theon was so drunk he didn’t even recognize him, and that was because he just wanted to get laid with someone else. Someone that wasn’t his fiancée.

Theon runs both his hands through his hair and Robb almost slaps him again: he should be the annoyed one, the one who’s done with it. Because it’s Theon the one acting like a dickhead.

Suddenly, Asha comes thumping down the stairs, wearing only a bra and her brother’s shorts. She’s rubbing a towel over her wet hair as she asks them: “Why the fuck are you yelling? You’re supposed to be the cute couple”

Theon rolls his eyes: “Robb’s mad at me because I hit on him, yesterday”

Asha stares at the redhead, and all he can do is pout and cross his arms to his chest. A smirk appears on her face: “Seriously?” She says.

Robb opens his mouth to explain why he’s actually mad, but she speaks before he can talk: “You were perfectly fine with it, you were actually hitting back on him. I thought it was some kink of yours, at first”

Robb blushes violently, as Theon stares at him, one step away from bursting out laughing. Robb raises his hand, as if to say “don’t say a word”, but Theon grabs him by the wrist and shoves him close to him, until he’s holding him in his arms. He’s chuckling.

“Now I understand what you mean when you tell people you fell in love with an idiot.” Theon says, before kissing his lips.


	3. “I’m your husband, it’s my job.”

“Robb, seriously, stop overreacting, it’s barely a scratch!” Theon shouts, but that doesn’t stop Robb from attaching the teddy bear patterned patch on his knee.

“You should be lucky it’s just a scratch, you could have hurt yourself pretty bad!” Robb replies, shoving all the bottles of sanitizer back inside their drawer.

Theon rolls his eyes, his ass still sitting on the kitchen counter: “I was playing football with Rickon!”

Robb snorts: “Yeah about that: how is it even possible that you got hurt and he didn’t?”

Theon doesn’t answer, just stares at his husband as if to say “don’t you dare try to compare me to an eighteen year old horny teen”. But then, Robb shakes his head and mumbles: “You two should never be left alone for more than three minutes. I’m tired of always being the one patching you up.”

Theon grins: “Now don’t pretend you don’t love it” he grabs Robb’s hand and places a gentle kiss on it.

Robb shrugs, barely smiling: “I’m your husband. It’s my job”

“To love patching me up?”

Robb cups Theon’s face with his free hand: “To worry about you even for the smallest thing” he says.

Theon smiles, genuinely, just like he does everytime Robb’s in front of him: “I don’t want to imagine what you’ll become once we’ll have kids”

Robb smiles as well, and presses a small kiss to his husband’s lips: “Oh I’m sure that once we’ll have kids, you’ll start acting like me as well”

Theon doesn’t believe it at first. A few years later, he realizes Robb was right.


	4. “Scoot over a little, please.”

“Oh my god, finally home” Theon throws himself over the bed, landing perfectly in the middle, his arms and legs spread all over the mattress.

Robb smiles at his boyfriend, shanking his head, then approaches him: “Scoot over a bit, please”

Theon grumbles something but doesn’t move, so all Robb has left to do is lay down on his boyfriend’s back.

“No, come on, get off, you fat ass!” Theon starts complaining right away.

Robb smirks, resting a few small kisses all along his boyfriend’s neck: “What? You don’t like me being on top?”

“Oh I’m so not answering that.” Theon hides is face in the pillow, though Robb knows he’s enjoying every kiss he’s giving him.

“You don’t want cuddles?”

“No”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”

“You know who’d like some cuddles?”

He hears and feels Theon holding his breath: “Don’t you dare.”

Oh but Robb loves challenges. He turns towards the open door and yells: “Grey Wiiiiind!”

In about five seconds they’re overrun by the enormous dog, who jumps on their bed and starts licking his face with his big wet and, as Theon likes to remind Robb, stinky tongue.

No matter how loud Theon’s yells are, Grey Wind still plops down next to him, so that they are face to face and Theon can still get his nice dose of kisses both from Robb and their dog.

“Drowned God, I hate you two” Theon scoffs, but he’s smiling.


	5. “Stop being grumpy, it’s lame”

“Stop being grumpy. It’s lame” Theon says, sharing a challenging look with his one year old and extending his hand with the spoon full with banana slices once again. The toddler pouts and keeps his mouth locked, causing Theon to sigh.

“He still refuses to eat?” Robb asks, making his way into the kitchen.

Theon nods: “he’s been grumpy since I woke him up”

Robb shrugs and caress their baby’s curly auburn hair: “Well, you can’t always just get up on the right side of the bed: his older siblings are already fighting and it’s not even ten yet.”

Theon feels the annoyance at only the thought of their oldest two kids fighting, which has been a routine by now, just as he had predicted: “Does he still pull her hair for fun?”

Robb nods: “Yeah, I’m scared someday she might end up...”

The echo of a slap coming from upstairs reaches their ears, followed by their oldest son yelling: “Dad! She hit me!”

They both sigh, Theon is not surprised, Robb just shakes his head: “Yeah, that was what I feared. KIDS!” he begins, heading upstairs. Well, at least he’s gonna handle those two scamps: Theon’s not really in the mood right now. Getting a toddler to eat his breakfast is already stressing enough.

He turns to his baby boy, again, and frowns once he sees he’s smiling.

“Oh, so you have fun when daddy is mad at your big brother and sister, huh? You may look like him but these are all my genes. Now eat, please.”


	6. “You got a cute butt.”

Robb punches Theon’s chest once the umpteenth smack comes down his ass: “Stop it!”

Theon pouts, faking sadness: “Why? You’ve got a cute butt.”

“We’re in a church, Theon! It’s my aunt’s wedding!” he whisper-yells.

Theon just rolls his eyes in response: “Yeah it’s her what? Seventh husband?”

If looks could kill, Theon would have been dead by how Robb’s eyes were watching him: “We’re still in public, okay? And it’s a church!”

“Yeah sure. And you want me to forget that time when we heard Jon and Satin having sex at your sister’s graduation party, sure.” Theon replies, and smacks Robb’s ass again.

Robb flinches and tries his best not to curse: they’re in a church. A motherfucking church.

“Let’s make a deal: you stop it and once it’s over we’ll go in the car and you can do anything you want to my ass.” He says.

Theon’s eyes lights up obviously, because he just gave him what he wanted. Or he’s about to.

“Like, anything?” He asks.

Robb sighs and rest a hand on his forehead, not really wanting to admit he kinda wants that too: “Yeah, anything”

Theon’s hand lands ungracefully on Robb’s ass once again, for the last time: “deal.”


	7. “I’ll give you a massage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing that green tick is too unfamiliar to me lol. Although I wouldn’t consider this my first complete work, these were just drabbles I wrote all at once. I’ll be proud of myself once I’ll have finished one of my multi chapter fics.   
> Hope you enjoyed this little thing here!

“Stressful day?” Robb asks his husband while his hands move to gently squeeze the space between his neck and shoulders.

“Yeah...” Theon mumbles, relaxing under the gentle touch.

“I’ll take care of you then, baby” Robb says.

Theon smiles lightly: “Oh yeah? And what will you do?”

Robb keeps moving his hands gently: “Well, first I’ll give you a massage. Then I’ll make your favorite dish for dinner... and what about a hot bath later, huh? Just me, you, and lots of cuddles”

Theon keeps his eyes closed, as Robb’s hands keep massaging him: “Sounds fun”

Robb smiles, bending over the couch to press a kiss to his husband’s nose: “It’ll be”


End file.
